A Twist in my Story
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Here comes my own 100 word drabble challenge! A series of drabbles, all exactly 100 words, centered around the unusual but amazing friendship of Toothless and Hiccup.
1. Downed

_So, I've decided to take up the challenge so many of my fellow writers have taken up. 100 word oneshots. For now, I'm simply doing HTTYD, since I've not done much with the movie. :D Thanks to Shizuku Tsukishima749 for the inspiration to begin my own, with her own drabble series, _Two Tails and a Blur_. If you like Sonic the Hedgehog, go read! :D Thanks, Shizuku!_

_So, here we go!_

_This drabble takes place when Hiccup decides against killing a Night Fury, and it's in the dragon's point of view. :D _

_Remember, reviews and requests are welcome AND LOVED._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 1:  
**Downed

A downed dragon is a dead dragon.

Surer words never rang so true to the dragons that attacked Berk. These Vikings attacked on site, no matter what.

So, when the all-powerful Night Fury found himself down and out, he knew it was over. There was no stopping it.

This small human, this tiny boy, something he could gobble up as a snack, was going to kill him. And kill him easily.

He raised the knife. The dragon closed his eyes, waiting for death.

But it didn't come.

There was a tear, a snap, and a roar.

And the rules changed.

* * *

_There. Exactly 100 words. Remember, requests are LOVED. Please, anything you want! Inspire me! :D _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Debt

_Another update tonight. Possibly one more before I fall asleep. xD_

_This one takes place at some random time in the movie when Toothless and Hiccup are flying, and the Night Fury has finally accepted the human as a friend. Again, it's in Toothless' both of view._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 2:  
**Debt

The sky spread out before them as he took off, his wings beating against the wind.

The feeling of flying hadn't changed. It was exactly the same.

He was little shaky at first, but within moments, the dragon was steady, gliding in the sky.

This was something he would never take for granted again.

Upon his back was the human that made it possible.

Together, they were in the air.

Toothless never felt more safe.

This human had given him his flight back.

But, at the same time, he had given him so much more.

A friend.

A best friend.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. :D_


	3. No Fear

_Last update for tonight!_

_This one takes place near the end of the movie, when Hiccup falls from Toothless after the fight with that big dragon thing before Toothless catches him. This time, it's in Hiccup's point of view._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 3:  
**No Fear

The heat from the fire around them was intense. Hiccup clutched desperately to the back of his dragon.

Toothless was falling through the air, his makeshift tailfin engulfed in flames.

There was a sudden collision.

And Hiccup, disoriented, stunned, found himself falling alone.

Above him, Toothless cried. Terrified, Hiccup's eyes flew up, and found the dragon's.

The fire was suddenly everywhere. Toothless dived, claws reaching, wings folded.

But, as the darkness folded over his eyes, Hiccup wasn't afraid.

He had seen the determination in his dragon's eyes.

He knew Toothless would save him.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. :D_


	4. Hopeless

_Here we are!_

_This drabble takes place right after the fight with Hiccup and his father, when he captured Toothless. This is Hiccup's hopeless thoughts, because he feels he couldn't save his dragon._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 4:  
**Hopeless

Hiccup picked himself off the floor and ran.

He couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears.

They fell from his eyes, a waterfall.

What was it his father couldn't see?

Why was he so blind?

The tiny Viking fought back a sob, falling to his knees.

They were going to kill Toothless.

It was hopeless.

There were going to kill him. He could do nothing about it.

Hiccup lifted his head, standing.

No.

He had to do _something_.

He couldn't let them kill Toothless.

He wouldn't.

Wiping away his tears, Hiccup turned and walked outside.

Too late to give in.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. :D_


	5. Water

_:D_

_This little drabble was requesting by a good friend of mine, _Shizuku Tsukishima749_. It just a simple day in the summertime. Hiccup is trying to will Toothless into the water to swim! :D_

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 4:  
**Water

"Come on, Toothless. It's just water."

Summertime's in Berk were brutal.

It was during this brutal heat the Vikings would take to swimming.

However, Toothless did not like this idea.

The dragon hissed, watching his human, distraught.

_Why_ was his human in the water?

The dragon whimpered, sniffing at the surface of the water.

"I won't let it hurt you. Okay? It's just water."

The dragon whimpered again.

But he trusted his human.

Toothless inched himself, slowly, into the lake.

Pretty soon, he, too, was splashing around.

"See, Toothless! I told you!"

The dragon cooed.

How he loved his Hiccup.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! :D That one was quiet a joy to write! Here's hoping for some more requests!_


	6. Love

_Another one tonight!_

_This drabble is Toothless's point of view of when Hiccup falls off of him near the end of the movie. This is what he realizes when he sees Hiccup fall away from him._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 4:  
**Love

As Hiccup fell faster and faster away from him, the Night Fury felt all the emotions smack him at once.

Anger.

Panic.

Fear.

Determination.

Hopelessness.

Love.

At that moment, as he dived for his human, he felt love burst through him like wildfire.

He knew then he would give it all for this human.

No sacrifice was too much.

Without this human, without his Hiccup, he would die.

So he dived, claws reaching.

And, moments later, when the ground rose up to meet him, Toothless felt no regret, even if it was his last breath.

All he felt was love.

* * *

_I think this is my favorite one so far. :D Reviews and requests are loved!_


	7. Fire

_So, it has been awhile since my last update. For this, I'm sorry. I just started college not long ago, and it's hard to keep up with everything. I promise updates will come more frequently. :)_

_Anyways, with the release of HTTYD, I remembered this drabble series lying around. :) I'm going to see if I can get it finished any time soon, with the scenes fresh in my mind._

_This drabble is a request from _Toothless-the-nightfury._ They requested a drabble on Toothless' thoughts on fire and how the humans used it, but could not breath it._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**A Twist in my Story**

**Drabble 7  
**Fire

Ever since dragons were permitted on Berk, Toothless has noticed funny things about it's natives.

They grew some of their food from the ground.

They even made their weapons!

But there was one thing that really piped his curiosity.

These humans used fire on a daily basis.

However, they couldn't breath it. They had to create it.

Usually, they would require the help of a dragon, such as himself.

But he had seen them make fire with two stones and some wood.

Such a necessity they had to create.

Toothless was grateful for the fire naturally burning in his belly.


End file.
